Lady Invidia
by CeeJayH
Summary: Cody is thrown in a new story line. A new diva makes her entrance. no pairings yet. Read and find out. The pairing won't be Codyxoc. Still doubting who to pair her up with. Bad summary. Will you follow her on her road to the wwe top?
1. Chapter 1

Dusty Rhodes sat in the locker room with a few people. He bragged about his son. How he went to an acting school, how good looking he was and of course how hard Cody works to get to the top without his help. Cody sighed and shook his head. The door swung open and Dusty jumped out of his seat.

"Hello Dusty, nice to see you again." A woman said.

"Yasmina? what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm a new employee. So I thought I'd drop by to see my son."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Dusty grabbed the womans' arm and dragged her with him. Cody looked at his father and the woman who he had never seen but seemed to be an old friend of his father.

"If you tell me your son's name I'll get him for you." Cody offered.

Dusty quickly dragged the woman out and slammed the door. He walked away, dragging the woman behind him. The camera's followed and zoomed in on their faces.

"What are you doing Yasmina?"

"You took away my son! I want to see him!"

"Don't you ever tell him you're his mother. You're not! Now if you'll excuse me, MY son has a match right now."

"He's my son too you know!"

"I'm what?" Cody asked, sincerely shocked. The camera got closer in his face and he pushed the cameramen away. "Shut that thing off!"

"I am your mother!" Yasmina said, grabbing Cody's hands.

"Woman you're crazy! Let's go Cody, you've got a match coming up." Dusty said taking Cody's hand and dragging him away.

The camera stopped. The titantron blacked out. People in the audience were silent. Cody walked towards the stage. He stopped walking and turned towards his father.

"What was that! Why were they even filming this!"

"It's a new script."

"New script? I didn't get a new script! I wasn't told anything! I almost died there!"

"I'm not saying she's not your mother."

"What so she actually is?"

"I'm not saying she is either. To make the crowd more curious they thought It'd be better if you weren't sure about it either, just like the fans. So I think it's best if you think there's a possibility she might be your mother."

"THAT'S MESSED UP DAD! HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO SUCH A THING!"

The music technician waved to grab Cody's attention. He made a sign and Cody's song started to play. Cody shot his dad a harsh glare as he put on his mask and walked towards the stage. He stopped once in front of the mirror. He hung his head and tried to hide it as much as possible from the crowd. He climbed on the stage and waited for his opponent. The music started to play and Big Show came out. As the Big Show got on stage the two stared at each other. The bell rung, Cody immediately went for an attack. He always had to get it over with quickly and try to get out of their as fast as he could. This time he'd lose, and had his face shown to the crowd. The two exchanged kicks, slaps, throws and even tried a few finishing moves on each other. Big Show grabbed Cody's neck. He held Cody in the air, much to his fans delight. He slammed Cody on the ground. He held Cody Down. 1. 2. 3. He won. He reached for Cody's mask as a song started to play. The crowd looked at the entrance. They'd heard there was a new wrestler in WWE who'd be making her first appearance soon. The entrance theme song was a new one. A girl ran out. She stopped and looked around. She smirked and ran towards the stage. The Big Show was about the grab her in a chokehold but she ran past him. She sat down on top of Cody. She grabbed his head with one hand and took of his mask with the other.

"I HATE YOU RHODES!" she yelled and started to punch his face.

"NO! NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!" Cody yelled.

The Big Show watched as she punched Cody. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck. He simply threw her to the side. Dusty Rhodes appeared and ran down the entrance. The girl laughed and held up her hand. It was lightly covered in blood. Cody lay motionless. His father got on stage and cradled his son in his arms. Yasmina appeared and clapped her hands, holding onto a microphone. Dusty helped Cody sit up. Cody hid his face, not wanting anyone to see his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you see what your actions have done to my daughter!"

"MY ACTIONS? THANKS TO YOU I LOST ONE DAUGHTER! YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONE TO CORRUPT THIS DAUGHTER OF YOURS!" Dusty yelled, he wore a small microphone attached to his suit.

"I am.." the girl began, trying to stand up. She cried angrily. 'YOUR DAUGHTER. THE ONE UNWORTHY OF YOUR NAME! THE ONE YOU CAST ASIDE WHILE MY BROTHER WAS TAKEN IN, LOVED!'

The Big Show grabbed a microphone.

"Well, isn't this awkward." He said, making the crowd laugh. "It's a family reunion. How nice. I don't have time for this."

He dropped the microphone and walked out. Yasmina laughed and held up a folder.

"Your son took after you while the daughter took after me. I knew you'd take them away, so I lied. They're our twins. She lived. She's right here."

"DON'T. CALL. US. TWINS." the girl yelled. She turned and looked at Cody. "NEXT WEEK. YOU AND ME. INTERGENDER BATTLE. DON'T CHICKEN OUT."

She threw the microphone towards him and stormed off. Yasmina shook her head.

"How does it feel? To know you've got a child which you never got to see. And now she wants to get rid of her brother. All because of you. The American dream. Cody, feel free to visit me whenever you want. I'm not going to forbid you to see your father, unlike your father who forbade me to visit you."

Yasmina imitated her daughters move and threw the microphone towards Dusty. Hitting him in the head. Yasmina walked away. Dusty looked down at his son. He slowly looked around the arena.

"I promise each and every one of you. She won't get away with this. She lied. This isn't her son! She belongs in a mental hospital. Let's go Cody."

"Hide my face." Cody answered.

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque sat backstage, watching, laughing. She was the EVP of creative. She was the one who gave this script a huge thumbs up. She loved the big drama it brought and playing with the two wrestlers heads. She loved the confusion on Cody's look earlier.

Yasmina's daughter was stopped by Josh Mathews.

"Everyone knew there was going to be a new wrestler debuting this month. I assume you are the new girl, but what should we call you."

"My name? you can call me Lady Invidia. And you can all expect to see a torn beat up Cody next week. He'll spent atleast the next two months in a hospital."

"What makes you hate him so much."

"Everything about him! He's the one loved by everyone! He grew up in a family. Even my mother loved him more than me!"

"So like your name states, it's envy?"

"Of course it is. I was cast aside while he was praised! I'm going to make him pay for it!"

"Is there a chance you can forgive him? It wasn't his fault. Are you two actually twins?"

"No. I don't care. Yes, sadly we are. Can't you see the resemblance?"


End file.
